1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted tetrazoles useful as intermediates in the preparation of antihypertensive compounds described in copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 884,920 Filed July 11, 1986.
S. Kozima et al., J. Organometallic Chem., 33, 337, (1971) and ibid, 92, 303 (1975) describes substituted tetrazoles of the formula: ##STR2## wherein
R.sup.1 is lower alkyl, benzyl, lower alkenyl or phenyl optionally substituted by nitro, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen; and
R.sup.2 is SnR.sub.3.
R. Lofquist et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 80, 3909 (1958) describes substituted tetrazoles of the Formula: ##STR3## wherein
R is lower alkyl, benzyl, cycloalkyl of 4 carbon atoms, n-heptyl perfluoro, --SR.sup.1 where R.sup.1 is lower alkyl, benzyl; --(CH.sub.2).sub.n R.sup.2 where R.sup.2 is OH, CO.sub.2 R.sup.1, OR.sup.1, SO.sub.3 Na and n is 1 or 2; or phenyl optionally substituted with amino, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl, nitro or cyano.
W. Beck, et al., Chem. Ber., 116, 2691 (1983) describes the preparation of 2-trityl-5-phenyl tetrazole.